Forgotten Memories
by MoonFox531
Summary: WDLR sequel... Sometimes we forget some of the closest people in our hearts. And sometimes our pasts come back to haunt us. How will a simple mission lead to answer many questions for Kurama and Kurome. KuramaOC
1. Dreams

Now, just to clear some things up: This is 4 years after WDLR ended, so everyone has graduated from high school. Kurama is 20 years old, and Kurome 19. (Alright so she's older, but she's sticking with how old she looks like as a human.) So lets get it started!

And I'd like to give a **huge** thanks to nekoofdeath & Kage Kancho for giving me ideas for the sequel. If it weren't for you guys, there wouldn't be a sequel. Thanks for helping pull me outa my block! claps

Disclaimer: I would hope you know I don't own Kurama, Yusuke, ect. Common sense. But I do own Kurome. (She's owned! XD) and I own another character, but if I tell you who, then I'd be giving a spoiler.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Darkness.

That's all Kurama could see as he looked around trying to examine his surroundings. No matter how hard he tried to focus his sight, everything was pitch black. After trying to stand up, he found that he couldn't move. Some unknown force was holding him down.

"Finally, I've found you." A voice rang through the darkness.

Kurama turned his head in the direction where the voice came from. The sound of footsteps rang through his ears, growing louder as someone approached him.

"Why have you been looking for me?" he asked the mysterious figure.

The person came close enough to him that he could see who it was. Well that would have helped it they weren't wearing a hooded cloak. All that Kurama knew about the person was they were about 5' 9" tall. It had to be a guy because of the deep masculine voice. And the guy had two long blonde bangs that hung over his face, covering part of his blue eyes.

The person just stood there, looking down at the immobile form of Kurama.

"What do you want with me?" Kurama asked, rephrasing his earlier question.

The person raised his right arm, bringing it behind his back. Kurama's eyes widened as the guy unsheathed a sword that was attached to the back of his cloak.

"Because I've come to kill you!" he shouted bringing the sword down with a quick, deadly swipe.

Kurama closed his eyes, but instead of feeling the force of the blade, he felt like someone was shaking him.

"Sleepy-head, wake up." A kind but worried voice said.

Kurama's eyes fluttered open and he jumped when he saw a figure with blonde hair covering blue eyes.

"Kurama, what's wrong?" Kurome asked him.

He mentally sighed in relief that it wasn't the person from his dreams. Naturally it would have just been a dream, but he was having the same dream every week. And each week it got longer than the last one.

"I'm alright Kurome, I just had a weird dream." He assured the hanyou.

Kurome pulled back and sighed,

"Again?" she asked. "Well breakfast will be ready in a little." She told him with a light kiss on the forehead.

With that she left the room, closing the door behind her. Kurama got up and took a quick shower before going to eat breakfast. Kurome was standing in front of the stove cooking. He long blonde hair was tied back in a low ponytail. He walked up to her, standing behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He had obviously startled her because she jumped before turning her head to look at him with a smile.

"You still manage to sneak up on me after all these years." She stated.

Kurama rested his head on her shoulder,

"I was not sneaking" he whispered into her ear.

"Fine, is stalking a better word?" she asked.

"Whatever over-exaggerated word you want to use." He replied, moving her hair, kissing the back of her neck.

Kurome smiled as she flipped a couple more slices of cooked bread with an egg in the middle onto a plate sitting on the counter next to the stove.

"Is egg in a hole alright?" she asked. (It's known as many things, like bird's nest.)

"Of course. I thank Kami for allowing me to have your delicious cooking every day." Kurama praise as he took the plate of food. (Kami is mainly considered a Japanese god if I'm correct.)

"Alright sweet talker, go eat your breakfast."

Kurama walked to the dining table not far from the kitchen. Kurome joined him with two more plates and a set of forks after she had turned the stove burner off. They both sat down, eating a little in silence before starting a conversation after they had some food in their systems.

"So what's up with these dreams? You've been having them for a few weeks now." Kurome asked.

"It's nothing really, they're just dreams after all." Kurama replied, acting as though it was nothing.

Kurome gave him that look that she wasn't buying it, "Yeah, but you have been tossing in your sleep a lot. And you always seem startled when I wake you up." She pressed on.

"There is no need to worry, everyone has crazy dreams some time in their life." Kurama stated.

Kurome shrugged, deciding not to think about the topic anymore at the moment. They finished eating and went about their own business, getting ready for the day. Kurama was now in college, he wanted to take a profession as a carpenter. (I don't really like the idea, but I heard that's what he does at the end of the show, so I'm sticking with that.) Kurome worked at a ramen bar just a couple blocks from the campus. Kurama thought she should have considered going to college, she had a very bright mind when she wanted to use it. But that was her choice, not his. Though he did admire her will to work and put her skills to use. She was happy working there, and that's all that mattered to him. Ironically it was the same ramen bar he had taken her to those years ago.

'Where she had her first bowl of actual ramen. With real shrimp in it.' He thought with a chuckle.

Kurama walked to the bathroom through their bedroom, closing the door behind him, and began to brush his teeth.

"Stop staring at yourself in the mirror, I need to brush my teeth." Kurome called, pounding on the door.

Kurama chuckled as he opened it for her, even though she could have done it herself.

"You know it's unlocked, and there's plenty of room in here for the both of us." He stated as she walked in and grabbed her navy blue colored toothbrush from the toothbrush holder next to the sink.

"I know." She simply replied as she put toothpaste on the toothbrush and stuck the it in her mouth.

Kurama chuckled again. Kurome looked at him giving him a 'what are you laughing about?' look. He rinsed his mouth out and put his toothbrush back in the holder. Going to the bedroom, he grabbed his schoolbag and sat down on the bed, making sure he had everything he needed.

"I bet you're the only K-9 in this world that has fresh breath." He called to Kurome as she was rinsing her mouth out.

"Har dee har har." She called back.

Kurama smiled to himself then looked towards the bathroom as a blondish, brown colored wolf bounded out of the bathroom. It jumped up on the bed next to him, giving him a big wolf kiss. (More like she slobber.)

"You know animals aren't allowed in the apartment." He playfully scolded Kurome's wolf form.

Well how I act in my human form is more "animal-ish". So maybe I shouldn't be allowed in the apartment at all. And look who's talking Mr. Legendary-fox-thief.

Kurome told him telepathically.

Kurama smiled and started scratching her behind the ear. Kurome wagged her tail a little bit before jumping down, and running out of the room. Kurama got up and followed her. When he got near the front door, he found that she was putting her shoes on.

"Well, hurry up slow poke." She said after tying her shoes, then leaving.

Kurama slipped his black shoes on and locked the door before leaving the apartment. (Even though it's not necessary, there are plants in the house with instructions to protect the apartment from intruders.) When he got outside he found Kurome leaning over the railing that showed the sidewalk below them. (It's not far, their apartment is on the 2nd floor of the building)

"Be careful so you don't fall." Kurama advised her as he walked up next to where she was standing.

Kurome looked at him, "Yeah, you never know when I might lean painfully over the side of the building and fall." She sarcastically replied with a smile.

Kurama smiled back at her. "Well, shall we go?" he asked.

Kurome nodded, and they headed down the stairs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nothing that much for plot this chapter, just trying to set things up.

I joined deviantart recently. The link is on my profile. So check it out if ya want. Whenever I finish it, I have a picture of Kurama and Kurome for you guys. Oh and I'll have a picture of their apartment when I get to it, just in case I didn't explain things well enough. (It's through the sims)


	2. A mission?

After watching the last episode of YYH, I noticed that Hiei stays in demon world. Just pretend that he doesn't & everything will be alright. '

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Akage- refers to someone with red hair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurama and Kurome walked through the busy streets of Tokyo. (At least I think that's where the show takes place.)

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" Kurama suggested to her as they walked.

Kurome thought about it for a few seconds before nodding.

"Alright, sounds good." She accepted.

Kurama smiled at Kurome. She hadn't changed much over the years. She was a little more mature now, but still stubborn. And he knew that her love of pulling pranks and being playful would never go away.

They walked down the streets of Tokyo talking animatedly. When they got to the university gates they said their goodbyes and went on their ways. Kurama went to his first class, while Kurome walked the next two blocks to the ramen bar she worked at.

Ironically it was the same ramen bar Kurama had taken her to a few years ago.

(If ya don't remember, go to the girl of little ramen knowledge chapter in WDLR)

Around lunch time

"That concludes today's lecture, you are dismissed." The professor announced to his class.

Some people hurried out of the classroom, eager to get to lunch. Kurama calmly packed his books away and left the room. When he reached the campus grounds, he turned when someone called out his human name.

"Hey Shuichi, wait up!" A girl called to him, while running to where he was. (I'm not gonna go into description bout what they look like because it doesn't matter to me. So use your imaginations to mentally picture them.)

"Hello miss Tina." Kurama greeted with a smile.

The girl known as Tina smiled back at him while her two friends caught up.

"You remembered my name!" she exclaimed, overly excited for something mainly pointless.

Kurama gave her a half smile, noting the fake smiles on the faces of her followers. (I mean friends, ) He turned his attention back to Tina when she asked him what he was doing for lunch.

"We're going to the burger place. You can eat with us, our treat." Tina offered for the group.

"No thank you, I don't have a taste for burgers today." Kurama kindly refused.

"I must be going. Have a good day." He added, turning to walk away.

Kurama left the school grounds, his thoughts drifting to the dreams he has been experiencing lately.

'Is someone after me? It wouldn't be the first time." He thought, paying extra close attention to any auras in the area. Stopping when he sensed a familiar youkai in a nearby tree, Kurama looked through the branches to see Hiei standing and staring back down at him.

Would you like to join me for lunch? He offered the fire demon.

"Hn, I won't eat your human food if it isn't sweet snow." Hiei replied after appearing at Kurama's side.

Kurama smiled at him before continuing on his way to the ramen bar, Hiei deciding to follow him.

When they got to the ramen bar they each took seats at Kurome's end. With the recent completion of the university that Kurama attended, the ramen bar because quite popular. Many of the university students visited it for their lunch break. It was so popular that the owner, Keisuke had to add on so there were more seats. But it became so much work that he needed more help. Kurome found the ad in a paper one day and got the job.

Noticing the two that just sat down, Kurome looked at them and smiled while writing down the order of another customer.

"One chicken, hold the herbs." Kurome told Keisuke who was currently working at the kitchen section.

Once that was done she walked over to Kurama and Hiei.

"I see the usual stalker has showed up like he does everyday. Hey Hiei, haven't seen you in awhile." Kurome greeted.

"Hn, there's no sweet snow so I have no point in coming." Hiei replied, turning his head away from her.

"Well do you guys want something to eat?" Kurome asked.

"No thank you, your breakfast was very filling." Kurama refused while Hiei just 'hn-ed' his rejection.

"Chicken's done." Keisuke stated, handing the bowl of ramen to Kurome.

She took it from him and served the customer that she was tending to when Kurama and Hiei showed up.

"And Kurome, can you take care of some of the dishes for me?" he requested.

"Sure thing boss." She replied, rolling up her sleeves and starting to wash a pile of dirty bowls.

(Now I'm gonna do this like a script because it's going to be difficult otherwise. It is a mental conversation between Hiei, Kurama, and Kurome.)

Hiei- Koenma has another mission for us.

Kurama- Did he give you a brief about the mission?

Hiei- No, all he said was he wanted us at the temple at 6:00pm

Kurome- Is everyone going this time?

Hiei- Unfortunately, I would be better off without having to deal with that oaf.

(That concludes the mental talk.)

Kurama smiled, thinking about how Hiei got along with his future brother-in-law.

"See you at the temple." Hiei said before standing up and leaving.

(Alright another mental thing, between Kurama & Kurome.)

Kurama- I guess dinner plans are cancelled for tonight. What time do you get off work?

Kurome- Same time, 4pm.

Kurama- I have a shortened class this afternoon, so I'll be home not to long after you. Don't worry about dinner; I'll take care of it tonight.

Kurome- Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?

Kurama- Yes, you should relax before the mission so you're in good shape. Maybe take a shower or a nap.

Kurome- And what about you? Shouldn't you relax as well?

Kurama- You don't need to worry about me so much.

(End mental thing.)

Kurome turned and stuck her tongue of at Kurama. Fine, I just won't care what you do then. she replied.

Kurama smiled at her, I think a nap would be good for you. If we have to face any demons in the process of the mission, you might be able to tease them to death.

Kurome stopped washing the bowls. She dried her hands on a nearby towel and walked over to where Kurama was sitting. She kneeled down far enough so she was face to face with him so she could whisper to him, and only be heard by him.

"You're gonna get it." She threatened.

Kurama smiled, and quickly leaned forward, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to be getting back to my class. See you later." He told her, getting up so she couldn't reach him. Then with a wave of his hand, he started walking back to the university.

"Oi! I'm not done with you! Get you're tall akage self back here!" She yelled at him, getting looks at the other customers.

Keisuke burst out laughing, "He gets you every time Kurome." He commented.

"Whatever." She mumbled, returning to the sink to finish washing the dishes.


	3. Reunion

Sorry about not updating for a while. I just got done with my projects & my teachers gave me more! But they're not keeping me from typing this chapter! (I'll just procrastinate. )

Alright, well I was thinking about not having Genkai around & the land being open like in her wishes. But I have no want to get rid of her because she's one of my favorite characters. So Genkai is still alive.

And a thanks to Hikari Shindo for the comment about me describing the surroundings more. I'll try that out, always forgetting to describe things, so thanks for pointing that out!

Oh and Kurome has heard of this myspace that everyone is complaining about. So she's joined to see what it's about. In her free time she's been getting on. You should especially check out her blog, she's posting her thoughts on things that are going on in her life.(Like Kurama's dreams)

4pm, the ramen bar)

"Alright Kurome, I'll handle the shop from here." Keisuke told his employee.

Kurome nodded, "Alright, goodnight boss." She replied. Then walking towards one end of the ramen bar and lifting up the counter so she could get through.

She walked down the street, stopping outside Kurama's university. She could wait for him, or go home and rest like he suggested. Deciding to listen to his suggestion, she headed back to the apartment.

A short walk later

Kurome pulled a house key out of the pocket of her pants. Turning the handle to the door she let herself in, closing the door behind her. The various plants potted near the door shifted slightly. Living with Kurama for so long, she was able to tell when the plants were "speaking" to her.

"Hello guys." She greeted them, taking her shoes off and setting them to the side of the door. She smiled at the plants as she walked by and into the bedroom.

Sitting down on the bed, she ran her hands through her blonde hair. She pulled out a few knots, and then fell on her back. The bed was very comfy, and sleep sounded like a good idea.

"Maybe just a quick nap." Kurome mumbled as she grabbed a crimson colored pillow from the top of their bed, and set it under her head.

15 min. later

Kurama walked through the door, also taking his shoes off and greeting the plants. Looking in the kitchen, he found Kurome wasn't there. He quietly walked into the bedroom and found her sleeping peacefully on the bed. Smiling to himself, Kurama exited the bedroom and headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

30 minutes later (I know I'm skipping around a lot, but do you really want me to go on & on about Kurama making some spaghetti?)

Kurama set two plates full of spaghetti topped with tomato sauce and cheese on the table. Walking back into the bedroom he went over to Kurome's sleeping form. Leaning over the bed, he leaned in close to her ear.

"Dinner's ready." He whispered, a smile appearing on his face again as he gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

Kurome stretched and opened one eye to look at him.

"Is it time to go?" she asked, even though her voice was hard to understand due to just waking up.

Kurama shook his head, "Does being told 'dinner's ready' mean anything to you?" he asked, chuckling a little.

"Leave me alone, I just woke up." Kurome slightly whined as she reached for her pillow and through it at Kurama.

He caught it with ease, and walked to the front of the bed where they normally laid their heads. Neatly setting the pillow back with the other ones, he turned to Kurome.

"Just come out soon before it gets to cold." He stated, turning to walk out the door. When he reached the doorway, he stopped and turned around when Kurome called to him.

"Did you make spaghetti?" she asked him.

Kurama smiled, "Yes, and I made sure to drown it in cheese more than sauce." He replied.

Kurome smiled, "You're the best." She thanked.

Kurama gave her one last smile before leaving the room. He went back to the kitchen and fixed them two glasses of water. Returning to the table, he saw Kurome exiting their bedroom. She pulled a hand through her hair in attempt to tame the messy snarls from her sleeping. It only resulted in her making even more of a mess of her hair. Sighing, she sat down at the table in defeat.

Kurama set a glass of water near her plate, and did the same with his. Then he sat down and picked up his fork. They both started eating, Kurama using a fork and Kurome a pair of chopsticks. He watched her eat with the pair of wood chopsticks she found at a festival. They had roses and a crescent moon engraved at the top of them.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to stare at people while they're eating?" Kurome joked around as she twirled some noodles around her chopsticks.

Kurama chuckled, "My mother taught me plenty of manners. But my curiosity gets the best of me seeing you struggle when you could easily eat with these utensils from your country."

Kurome stuck her tongue out at him. It was redder than usual due to the tomato sauce. (lol, I find it funny how I'm describing Kurome's tongue. ' )

A little later

After they finished eating and cleaning up the dishes, and got changed. Kurama and Kurome set out towards Genkai's temple. Kurama was wearing a white pair of baggy pants and a white shirt with Chinese buttons. Kurome had a pair of black sweat pants with a long sleeved, v-neck black shirt on to match it.

They walked through the crowed streets of Tokyo, staying close together so they wouldn't be separated. On occasions Kurome would grab onto Kurama's shirt to form a "train". This way a businessman paying more attention to his phone conversation or some paperwork wouldn't walk between them. You'd be surprised how fast you could get separated from your group if someone walked in your line of vision.

Once they got to the countryside, there was a lot more room to walk. Kurama and Kurome walked towards the temple, looking at various trees and the scenery, bringing back memories of things they had done in these areas over the years. (Do not put your head in the gutter hentais'!)

After not too long of a walk they got to Genkai's temple. After going up the famous stairs they found Hiei leaning against a tree outside. He looked the same as he had 4 years ago, except that he might have grown an inch or two. Genkai was standing near the door to go inside, drinking tea. She didn't look very different than she used to.

Yukina was pouring Genkai more tea. Her hair had grown a lot and she kept it in a long braid. She was a lot taller than she used to be. She still was shorter than Kuwabara who was standing behind her talking to her. He still had the same hairstyle as 4 years ago. (Sorry but I'm having problems imagining him with any other hair style. ' ) He was about 6' tall now, with a much deeper voice.

Yukina looked up to see Kurama and Kurome walking towards them.

Kuwabara came to the temple often to visit Yukina. She was going to stay at the temple until he was done with college. He wanted to become a vet because he loved animals so much. But before he did that, he had been saving up to get stuff for his and Yukina's wedding.

"Hello you two, it's been awhile since we last saw each other. Would you guys like some tea?" Yukina greeted and offered.

Both Kurama and Kurome refused, and exchanged greetings with everyone that had shown up so far. Once they were done they heard a familiar sound of someone running up the stairs and starting to pant. That had to be….

"THE ONE AND ONLY YUSUKE URIMESHI, REPORTING FOR DUTY!" Yusuke yelled out as he reached the top of the stairs. Followed by him bending down, putting his hands on his knees in order to catch his breath.

"Hmph, you're actually on time for once." Genkai remarked before taking another sip of her tea.

"Whatever….grandma…." Yusuke said between breaths. He had grown his hair out a little, it reaching a little past his shoulders. Due to his position, it fell over his shoulders, tickling the sides of his face and neck.

Yusuke waved to everyone as a greeting. A black portal opened up soon after that.

"Be careful." Yukina bid them before they went through the portal.

No one hesitated to go through the portal. They wanted to get this mission done & over with so they could get back to their "normal" lives.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well I didn't wanna sum the chapter up that fast, but it's late. (The step dad will be getting home soon) Well I won't disappear for a month again, promise. I'll probably update next week, depends. There's like 3 weeks of school left & finals week….and I've got an English project, and 2 or 3 projects in my TV class. (No I don't just watch TV the whole time…I don't pay attention & write fanfics. ' but one of them it 50 of my final, so I can't slack off!) Ja ne!


	4. The mission

Well I was going to do a special chapter about Kurome's birthday, (which is Wednesday, May 31st) But I couldn't think about what to write. ' so I'm just going to continue with the plot. There probably won't be another update until the weekend of June 10th because of finals & weekend plans. Good luck to anyone who's taking finals.

WARNING: This is gonna be a bit of an angsty because what happens with the mission and all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The portal led them to Koenma's office in Spirit World. The toddler looked the same, sitting in his chair behind his desk.

"I'm glad you guys are here on time for once." The prince said, glancing at Yusuke.

Yusuke glared back and was about to say something when Koenma spoke up.

"I'm going to make this quick because I need you guys to get to work ASAP." He stated before clearing his throat.

Everyone stood in front of his desk while Koenma straightened a small pile of papers.

"There has been a group of demons from the soul collecting clan attacking a clan of water demons lately. I want you to help defend and protect one of the water clan's villages that is the next target to be attacked." Koenma explained while skimming through the papers he had just straightened.

"But isn't that like the demon way of life? Is it really our business to do this?" Kuwabara asked, trying to state his question so everyone would understand.

The prince of Spirit World nodded, "Yes, the two clans haven't gotten along for many centuries. But if the soul collecting clan keeps this up, they will have no enemies to stop them." He replied.

Yusuke scratched his head, "Stop them from what?" he asked.

Koenma sighed, this was taking too long. "If the soul collecting clan kills all its enemies they'll go on a killing spree and take the souls of countless demons. This will cause them to grow in power and they have already made threats to try and overthrow authority in Spirit World." He quickly explained, starting to get out of breath.

"And this is making the jobs of ferry girls like Botan harder, am I correct?" Kurama mentioned.

"Yes, and some of the girls have been attacked by these clan members." Koenma stated, before beginning to loudly suck on his pacifier.

Another portal appeared near the Rekai Tentai.

"You'll end up on the outskirts of the village. Be prepared for hostilities from the soul collecting clan. The water clan knows that you guys will be coming, so you will have no problems from them." Koenma informed them.

"Lets just get this over with." Yusuke said as he went through the portal first, followed by everyone else.

They ended up in a dense forest somewhere in demon world.

"I thought that stupid toddler said we were going to be on the outskirts of the village!" Yusuke yelled.

Kurome breathed in the air a little and glanced at her red headed team member.

"Kurama." She said. That's all that needed to be said. He nodded to her and looked at Hiei.

"Lets go." Hiei commanded before the three started running through the forest.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Yusuke yelled as he and Kuwabara started running ahead of them.

Hiei sped off ahead of the group to scout the area. As the rest ran through the forest the air became heavy with the smell of blood. It didn't take much running before they noticed Hiei perched in a tree at the edge of the forest. They were overlooking a village that was set ablaze.

"We're too late." The koorime stated.

Kurama examined the surroundings, "We should check for any survivors." He said before rushing out of the forest towards the village.

Kurome ran to catch up to him as the rest of the team followed. Wooden huts were ablaze, some coated with blood. Many bodies littered the streets, most of them were the villagers. They could tell due to the blue clothing that looked similar to many other bodies. A few bodies of demons clad in black armor also lined the streets.

The spirit detectives walked close together so they wouldn't be caught separated. They soon came to a village square that was in the same condition as the rest of the village they had seen to far. The only difference was a young demon boy trying to stand up.

"Hey are you alright?" Kuwabara called to the kid.

Narrowing her eyes, Kurome took a quick glance around, "We're not alone." She mumbled.

A few demons of the soul collecting clan came rushing out of hiding. They charged at the rekai tentai armed with swords and other various weapons.

Kurama summoned his rose whip while Hiei drew his katana. Yusuke took a shot at one of the demons with his spirit gun, blasting a large hole in his armor.

"Go help the young one." Kurama said to Kurome, who nodded and ran in the direction of the young water demon.

Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword and charged at a demon that had his attention focused on Kurome.

Kurome rushed over to the boy and helped him stand up. He was a small lad that looked no older than a 7 year old human child. He had messy black hair that clung to his face. Some strands were matted with blood from a cut on his cheek. He wasn't even 4 & 1/2 feet tall so when his legs gave out on him, Kurome easily caught him, and picked him up. He stood up and turned to face the guys, who were taking care of the last two demons.

"I don't think so!" A demon that snuck up on Kurome yelled. She quickly turned around, her eyes widening at the large katana raised above his head.

Kurama looked in the direction he had heard the shout from, gasping at the sight he saw.

"Kurome!" he yelled, he wouldn't be able to get to her fast enough.

Kurome quickly shifted the demon boy so he was holding him in one arm. Focusing her youkai to her hand, she balled up a fist and gave the soul collector a blazing hot upper cut. This stunned him, causing him to stumble backwards and drop his weapon.

"Filthy hanyou." He cursed, wiping a little blood from his mouth before running off.

"That's all the fight you're going to put up?" Kurome yelled in anger as she thought about running after him. But she decided not to when she remembered that she was still holding the demon lad.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking down at him. Her eyes widened when she noticed a large wound on his stomach.

The demon boy frowned, "My sister ran off to the forest in the direction that demon had just ran off in. I've got to go help her." He said before trying to get out of Kurome's arms.

Kurome lightly held him down with a hand, "Do not worry, we'll go after him." She assured the lad, who smiled at her.

"Please hurry, she's the only one left." He pleaded before shutting his eyes.

Kurome's mouth fell open, "Oi…" she mumbled. "Wake up!" she yelled, shaking the boy in her arms.

The weight of a delicate hand on her shoulder caught Kurome's attention. She turned and looked up at Kurama. He looked back at her, his emerald gaze looking deep into her eyes.

"Why did they…this is…" Kurome tried saying, but couldn't come up with the words.

Kurama wrapped an arm around her.

"Bloody hell, those demons are going down!" she suddenly yelled.

Everyone's eyes widened as ears popped out of her head, and Kurome grew a tail, putting a hole in the back of her pants. Despite the serious situation, they couldn't help but laugh, and chuckle at what just happened. Even Kurome blushed and started laughing.

"Well Keiko wanted me back soon, so I'm going to head back." Yusuke said, pulling out a little compact that he could use to create a portal back to spirit of human world.

"I need to study for an exam tomorrow." Kuwabara explained.

"Hn." Was Hiei's reason.

Yusuke punched in a couple buttons on the compact, then tossed it to Kurama. A portal appeared and the three went through after saying their goodbyes.

Once they were gone Kurama turned to Kurome, "Let's go find his sister." He said, taking the young demon out of Kurome's arms.

She nodded to him, "Thank you." She whispered before they ran off in the direction that demon that attacked Kurome had.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry to cut it short but I have to work on that project. Ja ne!


	5. A young demoness

Well school is out for me. At least high school. I'm in driving classes now until the end of June. Just when you thought the roads were safe! MWHAHA! … ' Well I'll probably be updating more because I have more free time. I've been very creative lately. So maybe I'll make extra long chapters, who knows?

Good luck to any of you that are still in school. Or that are waiting for their grades.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

If anyone knows how to make page breaks, do tell. It's been bugging me for awhile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'_blah blah blah' _ mental chat

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rekai- Spirit World

Hanyou- Half demon

Youkai- demon energy

Ne- (when used at the end of a sentence such as "blah, ne?" means "right?" or "no?")

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurama and Kurome ran through the forest, navigating past countless trees. They needed to reach the sister of the deceased demon boy before the soul-collecting demon did. Kurama suddenly grabbed Kurome's arm, causing them both to come to a stop.

Kurome turned to him, about to ask why they stopped when Kurama put a finger over his lips. Wordlessly, he motioned to the trees above as he let her arm go. They both jumped to the trees, and continued traveling above. They soon came to a small clearing where two of the soul collecting demons were harassing a young demoness.

"Let me go you freaks!" The young demon girl screamed, struggling against the demons that each had ahold of one of her arms.

Kurome shifted and was about to jump down when Kurama mentally stopped her.

'_Lets examine the situation first.'_ He mentally advised Kurome.

The hanyou shook her head. It was smarter to be strategic, possibly getting the upper hand of the situation. But she still preferred to take action instantly. Kurome just shook her head as she returned her gaze to the three demons below them.

"Just shut up and we'll make your death almost painless when we're done with you." One of the demons sneered.

The little girl tried to pull out of their grasp and only succeeded in losing her balance. The two demons let go of her arms and she fell to the ground. Noticing a small puddle nearby, she used the last of her youkai to send a small jet of water into one of the demon's faces. This stunned the demon and he stumbled back a little as the young demoness lost consciousness.

Kurome took the opportunity to act. Jumping from the tree she landed on the wet demon, sending him to the ground.

"What the…!" the other demon exclaimed, but was cut off when Kurama's rose whip wrapped around his neck. He grabbed the whip, in attempt to pull it away, but only caused his hands to bleed while the thorns pricked deep into his skin.

"What were your motives for attacking the village?" Kurama questioned the demon as he jumped from the tree to the ground.

Kurome had her right hand on the demon's chest above where his heart was, the other hand pressed into his windpipe, making it hard for him to breathe. She glared at him, putting a little more pressure on his neck, wordlessly telling him that Kurama's question was also directed at him.

"I'll never tell you Rekai scum!" the demon being trapped by Kurama's rose whip spat, charging at Kurama.

The plant manipulator sighed before slightly twisting his wrist, causing his rose whip to behead the demon.

"Better start talking if you don't want to end up like your friend." Kurome threatened the remaining demon, who started laughing at her.

"I'm not afraid of you hanyou, or the has-been king of thieves." The demon sneered.

Kurome sighed as she used some of her youkai to greatly heat up her right hand that was over the demon's heart. The demon screamed in pain as his skin was burnt due to the extreme temperature.

"Heart burn's a bitch, ne?" Kurome asked, smirking at the demon's pain.

The demon smirked before bringing one hand up, quickly grabbing Kurome's neck. Kurome glared at him, bringing her hands to the demon's arm in order to pull his hand off, releasing her. But she wasn't able to do so as she suddenly became paralyzed. The demon was using one of the abilities that gave the soul-collecting clan their name, he was absorbing her soul.

Kurama quickly took his free hand, pulling a rose out of somewhere in his hair. With one quick sweep, he sent the rose into the demon's heart. Multiple vines sprouted from the flower area of the rose, wrapping themselves around the demon. His hand was pulled away from Kurome's throat, as other vines suffocated the demon.

Rushing over to the two, Kurama picked Kurome up into his arms. He looked into her eyes to see if she was alright. Kurome was gasping for air and her eyes were unfocused.

"How did you do that?" Kurome asked once she caught her breath.

Kurama was glad that her question showed that she recognized him, and obviously was aware of her surroundings.

"I had a seed planted in the bud of the rose." He answered, noticing that her eyes were starting to focus. Frowning, he looked her straight in the eyes to make sure his point would get across to her.

"You need to be more careful and not be so careless when you're angry. Letting your emotions get the best of you will greatly hinder your abilities, and can cost you your life." He scolded.

Kurome looked away, apologizing to him. Kurama shook his head, "I just don't want anything happening to you." He told her, pulling her in closer, Kurome wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him.

After a few seconds Kurama moved his arms so Kurome could get up and stand on her own two feet again. Kurome remembered the reason why they hadn't returned to human world yet, and rushed over to the young demon girl's unconscious form. Bending down and picking the girl up slightly, Kurome studied her condition as Kurama walked over to them.

"She appears to only have some minor cuts. Still they should be cleaned to prevent infection. Lets take her back to Spirit World so Koenma can decide what shall happen once she recovers." Kurama stated, pulling out the compact device they used to create portals to and from the other worlds.

After inputting a sequence of buttons, Kurama closed the compact and bent down to Kurome's level. He took the little demon girl from Kurome and stood back up as a portal appeared. Kurome also got up, glad Kurama had done so. That demon absorbed a small portion of her soul, resulting in making her slightly dizzy and fatigued. Of course she could still walk and stuff. Kurome would just be partly dazed until she would be able to sit down and eat something.

Kurama glanced over at her to make sure she was following as they went through the portal to spirit world.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That was a slightly shorter chapter, but there will be more frequent updates. The real plot of this sequel is starting to unfold! And some of you WDLR readers already know a vague summery of what is to come. But I've actually added in my own twist so there will still be surprises.

Yet again I'd like to thank nekoofdeath & Kage Kancho for the inspiration of the young demon girl.

Next Chapter: We find out the young demon girl's name. She has no family or village to return to, what will happen to her when she wakes?


	6. Ami

Yes another update! I'm going to try and get one more update out before we move. Only 2-3 more weeks & we haven't even started packing. '

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kami is considered a god mainly if I'm correct. It's King Enma (Koenma's dad)

And George is that ogre that is always hanging around Koenma. I might be spelling his name wrong because I'm wondering if it's spelt Jorge. Just bear with my bad spelling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Koenma sat at his desk in spirit world stamping various papers with a large red stamp. On the brink of falling asleep, he was zoning out continuously. A portal appearing near his desk brought the prince back to half consciousness.

"Welcome back." He dully greeted Kurama and Kurome before looking up.

"Holy Kami! She is alive right?" he shouted before getting out of his chair and rushing over to Kurome and Kurama.

"Yes, but she needs to have her wounds tended to. May we be granted access to a recovery room?" Kurama asked, glancing down at the young demoness in his arms before looking at the rekai prince.

"Come this way." Koenma said as he directed them out of his office.

They walked down one of the countless halls in the spirit world building. Koenma scurried in front of them in a state of minor panic. Kurome followed next to Kurama, swaying from side to side occasionally while walking. Turning down another hallway, this one shorter than the last, Koenma stopped outside a white door with a red cross painted on it. Koenma opened the door to reveal a large white room. There were countless medical supplies being stored in various cabinets and on tables.

"Do you need anything else?" Koenma asked as Kurama and Kurome walked over to a large white cot, laying the girl down on it.

"Would you mind getting Kurome some soup?" Kurama asked.

Koenma nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Naturally he'd have Botan or George fetch these things for him, but anything was better than stamping papers in his office at the moment.

Kurama obtained some bandages and cotton balls off of one of the tables in the room while Kurome got some ointment out of one of the cabinets.

Joining Kurama on the cot, they each began to apply some ointment to the numorous cuts and scratches on the demon girl's arms'.

They had just finished tending to her arms when Koenma walked in with Kurome's soup. Thanking him, Kurome took the soup and began eating as Koenma stood by the cot.

"I'm guessing that the whole village is dead because you only brought her back." Koenma stated, looking at the young demon girl.

"Yes, she is the only known survivor right now." Kurama replied as he applied ointment to a cut on her cheek.

It grew silent in the room as Koenma started thinking. Kurome ate her soup while watching Kurama tend to the demon girl's wounds.

"I might be able to contact other villages of her clan. They probably would take care of her. But it will take some time because most of her clan members have fled and gone into hiding." Koenma stated after thinking this plan through.

"Where will she stay until then?" Kurome asked, referring to the demon girl.

"She can stay here if needed." Koenma replied.

Kurama looked at the prince, "I know you are busy, and it would only be more work for you. She can stay in the apartment with Kurome and I. Of course, if that is alright with Kurome." He suggested, turning to face the hanyou.

Kurome nodded, "That's fine here."

"Alright then, I'll entrust her care to you two. I need to be getting back to my paperwork. Leave whenever you are ready, and I will contact you when I'm able to contact some of her clan members." Koenma stated before turning and leaving the room.

It was silent in the room until Kurome got up from the bed and made her way over to a small sink and counter at one side of the room. Rinsing her bowl out she set it on the counter next to the sink.

"Are you feeling better?" Kurama asked her.

Kurome nodded in response. They didn't have a lot of time when their attention turned to the demon girl who was waking up. Opening her eyes slightly she suddenly bolted up in the cot.

"Wha-?" she began to ask before coughing hardly.

Kurome noticed a stack of plastic cups next to the sink. Filling one up with water, she brought it over to the awakened demon girl. The girl took the cup from her and drank a little until her coughing fit stopped.

"Get away from me you soul collecting scum." She sneered, throwing the cup of water at Kurama since he was the closest to her. But the water didn't splash all over him as Kurome help her hand in front of his face. Using her youkai she heated her hand up, causing the water to evaporate quickly.

"We do not belong to the clan." Kurama calmly told the young demoness.

"You're masters of manipulation, why should I trust you." She angerly replied before trying to jump out of bed. All of the muscles in her body protested, and she began to fall to the floor before Kurome caught her.

"Calm down, do you really think if we ment to hurt you we would've taken care of your wounds." Kurome pointed out as she sat the girl back up in the cot.

The young girl looked at her arms and noticed that what Kurome had said was true.

"My name's Kurome, and this is Kurama." The hanyou introduced.

"Where am I? Where's everyone else?" the girl questioned.

Kurome's smile disappeared, "Uh, you're in spirit world. And…" she tried to explain, but was having problems.

"We are part of the rekai tentai. We came to help protect your village." Kurama explained, pausing before continuing. "By time we arrived, we were too late. You're the only known survivor currently."

The young girl bit her lower lip. Kurome kneeled down next to the cot, patting the girl's back in attempt to make her feel better. In one quick motion, the girl lunged at Kurome, wrapping her arms around the hanyou's neck. Kurome gave a half smile, hugging the demon girl while the little one cried into her shoulder.

After a few minutes, the young demon calmed down a little. Still clinging to Kurome, she was on the verge of falling asleep.

"What is your name?" Kurome asked her.

"Ami." The water demoness sleepily replied.

"Well Ami, we're going to take you back to our apartment, ok?" Kurome asked.

Ami nodded slightly, resting her head on Kurome's shoulder and falling asleep.

Kurome smiled as she stood up, holding onto Ami like a mother holding onto her young child while she moved about the house.

Kurama smiled at the two before pulling the compact out of his pocket. Entering a few digits, he closed the compact and a portal appeared to take them back to the apartment.

Back at their apartment

Kurome laid Ami down in the middle of the bed in her and Kurama's room. Kurama pulled the covers over the young water demon as Kurome stretched her arms.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you." Kurama stated, slightly smiling to Kurome.

"I guess so." Kurome replied, tilting her head to the side a little and smiling.

Kurama approached Kurome, embracing her in a hug. "You two do share something in common, so you can relate to her in a way." He whispered.

"Yeah." Kurome said, closing her eyes.

"Living a life without regret would be nice. But I do regret giving you this similarity with the young water demon."

Kurome felt something soft brush against her side. She opened her eyes, looking up into amber eyes.

"You need to stop blaming yourself Youko. If you hadn't, we probably would have never met." Kurome assured the fox demon.

Youko Kurama flashed her a grin. "You need your rest." He stated, walking over to the bed.

Doing the same, Kurome pulled the covers back on the bed. She moved Ami over to the side where Kurama usually slept. Followed by crawling in bed. A small kitsune jumped up in the bed once she was comfy. Lifting her arm up, she motioned for Youko to come over by her. They soon fell asleep, Kurome stroking his soft fur.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

If case I confused you in the end, Youko was mainly saying he regretted burning Kurome's village and stuff. And if you want to read Kurome's thoughts on what is happening, check out her livejournal. It just gives you a little more insight to how she feels about the events in this fanfic.

**http/kurome531. **


	7. Brown Bread

**Edit: **The chapter's still the same. Rose Kitsuna pointed out that the whole chapter was underlined. (i don't get computers sometimes) But thank you Rose Kitsuna! And I added page breaks! Thank you Kage Kancho!

I'm back. We're done moving, but still not unpacking and stuff. And I've got to paint my room whenever my folks get the paint. I found my notebook with this fic in it thankfully. (I kept forgetting where I wanted to go with the plot so I needed it for a reminder) anyways, onto the chapter! Oh, and if you get confused about how the apartment looks my deviantart username is Moonfox531. I made a replica of the apartment on my sims game & took pictures. The pictures are in my gallery (it'll give you a more visual look of the apartment.)

* * *

Thank you Kage Kancho for teaching me how to make page breaks!

* * *

Kurome woke up to find she was the only one laying in the bed. Sitting up in the bed she stretched. 

'There it is.' Kurome thought as she started sniffing the air.

Feeling her mouth start to water, Kurome got out of bed and left the room. Walking down the short hallway towards the kitchen she noticed Ami was sitting at the dining table. The demon girl had her head bowed a little, but glanced up at Kurome as she walked by. Kurome smiled and waved to her slightly. Ami just looked back down at the table.

Making a mental note to cheer Ami up in a couple minutes, Kurome continued her mission as she walked into the kitchen. Kurama was standing in front of the stove, frying something in a pan. Kurome drifted over to him, standing on the tips of her feet so she could look over his shoulder. He was frying bacon in the pan for breakfast.

"Good morning, but you can wait till breakfast is ready." Kurama greeted.

Kurome made a slight whining sound. "Buuutttttt Kuraammmmmaaaaaa." Kurome whined.

"You've been trying that for years and it's never worked." Kurama pointed out.

Kurome smiled at him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, but I'll get you one of these days." She stated.

Kurama just chuckled as he turned the bacon over. "Well if you make some toast then breakfast will be ready sooner." The red haired demon suggested.

"Anything to get me my bacon." Kurome replied before removing her head from his shoulder. Bacon was one of Kurome's weak spots, Kurama found some humor out of hearing her whine whenever he told her she had to wait till breakfast to have some.

Kurome stuck her head around the entrance to the kitchen, looking at Ami.

"Would you like to help me make some toast?" Kurome asked.

Ami turned around, staring at Kurome for a few seconds before getting down from the chair she was sitting on. She calmly walked into the kitchen as Kurome led her towards the metallic toaster sitting on the counter in a corner of the room.

"What's toast?" Ami quietly asked.

Kurome smiled, remembering that Ami grew up in demon world. "When you put bread in a toaster, like this one here," Kurome explained, pointing to the toaster. "It cooks the bread so it's brown and crunchy. That is called toast."

Ami slightly nodded as she watched Kurome put two slices of bread from a loaf that was sitting on the counter into the toaster.

"When will is be toast?" Ami asked

"When it comes out of the toaster." Kurome answered, smiling at the young girl.

Kurama watched the two out of the corner of his eye, a smile gracing his lips. He watched as Ami brought he face close to the toaster, staring at her warped reflection in awe.

"Be careful, the toaster's probably hot." Kurama warned.

Ami looked at him before nodding. She backed up from the toaster a little just as the toast popped up, startling the girl.

"See, it's toast now." Kurome stated, picking up one of the slices and showing Ami.

Ami scrunched her nose slightly, not liking the thing because it startled her. "I don't see why it's called toast. It's just cooked bread. Why not call it brown bread?" she asked Kurama and Kurome. Kurome pulled out a plate from a cabinet and put the slice of toast on the plate.

Laughing slightly, she put her hands on Ami's shoulders and looked at Kurama.

"She's the one that actually makes sense." Kurome said.

Ami looked up at the hanyou giving her a questioning look.

"I'd like to know why they call it toast as well." Kurome explained.

Everyone went back to fixing breakfast. Ami would put the bread in the toaster, or as Kurome suddenly started calling it, the Electric Bread Heater. Kurome buttered the toast as Kurama finished making the bacon, and started making some eggs.

They all sat down to a nice breakfast. Ami was hesitant at first to eat this human food, but she found it to be delicious. Ami watched as Kurome occasionally teased Kurama and he'd make great come-backs.

"You two are weird." Ami mumbled after awhile.

Both heads turned to her, Kurome started laughing.

"It seems that I accomplished my mission then." She replied, literally patting herself on the back.

Ami began to giggle at this. She had never met such strange people before.

* * *

Sorry but that's all for this chapter. I still have unpacking to do. And painting. (my room is all white right now, I feel like I'm in a lab or hospital.) I'll get another chapter out soon. I know much didn't happen in this chapter, but I was trying to show a little more of Ami's personalitly in this chapter. The real plot is going to start next chapter. MWHAHA! 


	8. Understanding

I'm back, now that I've made almost all of you (and myself) question the name of toast. Just been fixing some school problems with moving. Well I'm going to start the real plot of this fic now. Well, events that are going to cause some problems. There will be another OC introduced in the next chapter. (Well reintroduced)

* * *

After breakfast Kurama and Kurome took Ami out shopping for some clothes. One outfit wasn't going to be enough for Ami. The young demoness was hoping that Kurama and Kurome (namely Kurome) didn't act as strange in public as they did in their apartment.

They walked down the streets of Tokyo, Ami looking around curiously at the tall buildings that surrounded them. Kurama and Kurome stayed near her so they wouldn't get separated. Ami had never seen so many nigens before.

They took her to a nice clothing store where Kurome said she got most of her clothes from. Kurama waited outside the store while the two girls shopped.

"Tell me if you see anything you like and I'll help you with getting the right size." Kurome told Ami.

Ami was looking at a clothes rack, moving different colored shirts to the side to see if the next one that appeared would match her tastes.

"These nigen clothes are weird. Don't they have armor or anything?" Ami asked Kurome.

A middle aged woman passing by overheard Ami's question and looked at them strangely as she hurried by.

Kurome bent down to Ami's level, "Life in the human world isn't as dangerous as in demon world. There's no need to wear armor here." Kurome quietly explained so another passerby wouldn't overhear them.

After picking out 10 or so outfits, Kurome paid for them and they left the store. Kurome was carrying two large shopping bags while Ami clutched onto a smaller bag containing her favorite shirt that they bought. Outside Kurama was talking to someone dressed in black. Ami could instantly sense that he was a demon. Kurome walked up to them, Ami walked up to the two, Ami walking partly behind Kurome.

"Hey Hiei, how are you?" Kurome greeted.

"Hn." Hiei replied, acknowledging Kurome before turning his gaze to Ami. The young demoness tightened her grip on the bag in her hands as she and Hiei had a brief glaring contest.

"Hiei, this is Ami. She'll be staying with us for some time." Kurama introduced before turning to face Ami. "This is Hiei, he's a member of the Rekai tentai with Kurome and I." He explained.

Ami nodded and relaxed a bit, knowing that this demon didn't pose a threat to her. The little girl looked up and Kurome, who was setting the shopping bags down next to her.

"Do a lot of demons live here?" she asked, referring to human world.

"There is a decent amount. Though that's a secret, ok?" Kurome answered.

Ami nodded her head, and looked back at Kurama and Hiei when she saw a quick black blur. But only Kurama was sitting there now.

"Hiei has informed me that Koenma would like to see us in spirit world. So shall we get back to the apartment to drop the bags off before going to meet him?" Kurama suggested.

The three demons headed back to Kurama and Kurome's apartment. Kurama was carrying one of the large shopping bags. He insisted on taking both of them, but Kurome stuck her tongue out at him, refusing to give him the other bag. Ami sighed a little; at least they weren't being as crazy as they acted before breakfast at the apartment.

Once they got back and set the shopping bags in the bedroom, Kurome grabbed a little compact sitting on top of the dresser next to their bed.

The three went out into the living room where Kurome opened the compact and started pushing some buttons that were inside of it.

"What is that?" Ami curiously asked.

"It creates portals to Spirit and Demon world." Kurome answered, still focusing on entering the code or whatever she was doing by pushing the buttons in the compact.

After Kurome finished pushing the buttons she closed the compact. A couple seconds passed before a black portal appeared near the couch. Its appearance surprised Ami, and she clutched onto the side of Kurome's jeans she was wearing.

"It's alright, just hang onto my hand." The hanyou assured her, holding her hand out for Ami, who took it. They walked into the portal, Kurama following behind them.

On the other side they ended up in Koenma's office. The toddler was busy stamping papers as usual. He put the big red stamp he always used onto its inkpad when he saw Kurome, Ami, and Kurama come through the portal.

"You arrived earlier than I expected." Koenma commented to them.

"Well we aren't that busy, just getting Ami situated in." Kurome replied.

Ami continued to hold onto Kurome's hand. For some reason it comforted her, made her feel safer.

"Why have you summoned us?" Kurama asked the young prince.

Koenma took a deep breath before beginning to explain the situation.

"Spirit World intelligence has informed me that the soul-collecting clan knows about Ami staying with you two. I wanted to warn you to be on guard of any demons that may slip into nigenkai and come after you three." Koenma explained.

Ami frowned at hearing the news. Kurome and Kurama's behaviors had lightened her mood. She forgot about the recent events of her village being massacred. The prince's warning only brought her back to the reality that her family and friends were all dead.

Kurome looked down at Ami and frowned slightly. "Well is that all that you wanted?" she asked, looking back at Koenma.

"Mostly, but I was wondering if I could talk to you Kurama." Koenma stated, before pausing.

"Ami and I are going to go sit outside." Kurome stated.

Koenma nodded, and the two girls left his office through two large sliding doors.

Kurome led Ami out of Koenma's office where they sat down in a couple chairs set outside the large sliding doors.

"Don't worry about what Koenma says. You'll be safe with Kurama and I." Kurome assured Ami.

They girl just stared at her feet, nodding slightly at Kurome statement.

The blonde hanyou hesitated to continue. She didn't know what to exactly say that might make Ami feel better. She turned her head when the two large sliding doors opened. Kurama came out of the office and looked at the two.

"Koenma and I are going to discuss some topics. If you want, you and Ami can go back the apartment." He stated.

Kurome nodded and got up out of the chair. Kurama took one of Ami's hands and helped her out of the chair.

"You look much cuter when your smiling." He told Ami.

She looked up at him; her lips tugging slightly at the corners.

"Don't worry about the situation. Everything will be fixed out soon." He assured her.

Ami nodded as Kurome entered some digits into the compact. A portal appeared almost instantly once Kurome closed the compact. After saying their parting words to Kurama, Ami grabbed onto the hanyou's hand and they went through the portal.

* * *

Back in human world

* * *

Ami and Kurome returned to the apartment, standing in the small hall outside the living room and kitchen. Kurome was about to pocket the compact when Ami spoke up.

"That's a strange compact." The girl commented.

Kurome held the compact out, examining it. "Yeah, but it's very useful." She replied.

With all the speed she could muster, Ami jumped, snatching the compact out of Kurome's hand.

"What are you doing!" Kurome yelled to her as the girl ran towards the door, opening the door and frantically pushing buttons in hopes of creating a portal. She almost made it to the door when she was tripped and started falling towards the ground. Ami didn't hit the floor due to some plants stretching out their vines and catching her. Looking down at her left ankle, Ami saw that one of the plants had wrapped part of itself around her ankle, causing her to trip.

Kurome rushed over to her, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Ami glared at her, thrusting her hand with the compact in it out to Kurome. "Take it! Isn't that what you want back?" she shouted at the hanyou.

Kurome's eyes softened as she put one of her hands on top of Ami's, "I'm more worried about you than the fact of why you took that from me." She stated before taking the compact back.

The plants wrapped around Ami retreated, and Kurome picked Ami up as the girl began to sob a little. Kurome brought her to the bedroom, and sat her on the edge of the bed as she began pulling the covers back so Ami could rest and calm down.

Once the covers were pulled back, Ami crawled under them, and Kurome tucked her in.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not upset about you taking the compact." Kurome assured her. "You were trying to go to demon world weren't you?" she added.

Ami nodded, wiping her eyes.

Kurome sighed as she sat on the bed, looking at Ami.

"Trying to get revenge is only going to get yourself killed." She plainly stated.

"I need to avenge my family and village. You have no idea how I'm feeling!" she said to Kurome, raising her voice slightly.

They heard something in the living room move, but Kurome ignored it as she looked Ami in the eyes.

"I may not know exactly how you are feeling. But I too was about your age when I lost my family and kin when I demon destroyed my village." She calmly stated.

Ami's eyes slightly widened at the statement.

"So if you want to talk, I can at least relate to your situation on some level." Kurome stated, getting up from the bed and heading towards the bedroom door.

"Wait!" Ami called to her, causing the hanyou to stop.

Kurome turned around, taking a couple steps back to the bed. She stood there while she waited for Ami to speak.

"If a demon killed your village too….didn't you want to get revenge as well?" she questioned.

Kurama appeared behind Kurome, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I couldn't because it would have broken my heart in the process." She stated, glancing behind her and smiling at Kurama.

Ami nodded, understanding what she meant. "Thank you…and I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Think nothing of it, just rest up." Kurome replied before her and Kurama left the bedroom, leaving the door slightly open.

Kurama and Kurome went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What was that about?" Kurama asked Kurome, who shook her head slightly.

"We were just understanding each other a bit more." She stated.

* * *

Woo! Extra long chapter! That took a bit to type up. Well like I said, another OC will be re-introduced in the next chapter. He's after something, and won't rest until he gets what he wants. Is he one of the demons after Ami? Or is there something else he's trying to settle? You'll just have to wait and find out. 


	9. Writers Block

Alrighty, I'm not dead or anything. I'm just having a major block. I've had the first half of the new update typed for awhile now. My block is clearing up a little, so I should be able to finish typing up the rest of the chapter I've been working on for the past few weeks. If any of you have any ideas or would like to see some thing happen in the fic, please review or send me a message telling me. I'm re-introducing an OC in this chapter I've been working on. (You can guess who it is too if you want. ) But after this chapter, I'm still drawing a complete blank about where I'll take the fic. So ideas are much appreciated!


End file.
